


Commemorative, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Galileo, Friendship, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-19
Updated: 2001-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sam and Josh go to the Post Office.





	Commemorative, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Title: The Commemorative

Category: General - hurt/comfort

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Post "Galileo" - Sam and Josh go to the Post Office

Author: Terry

Disclaimer: This belongs to Aaron Sorkin & company - no copyright infringement intended

 

The Commemorative

 

"Marcus Aquino." Josh shifted the phone to his other ear. "Yes, I'll hold."

Sam popped his head in the door. "Hey, you wanted to see me?"

Josh held his hand up. "Yes, great, you'll hold one for me? Yes, that's Josh Lyman. Yes, that's right. Thank you so much, and what's your name? Gail, I'll be by to pick it up this afternoon."

He hung up the phone. "What are you doing for lunch?"

"Nothing, I was going to eat at my desk and work." Sam stepped further in the office. "What'd you have in mind?"

"As it happens, I need your help."

"Help?"

"Yeah, seems I managed to screw up royally and now Donna is mad at me."

"Isn't Donna usually mad at you?"

"Yes, but I'm talking really mad."

Sam sat on the edge of the desk. "Josh, what did you do?"

"I forgot about the stamp."

"The stamp?"

"Yeah, the Marcus Aquino stamp had its first day of issue thing, I was invited to attend, promised Donna she could go and I got tied up in a meeting with Leo so... "

"So, Donna missed the ceremony and she's mad?"

"She feels she missed the opportunity to celebrate her victory for the stamp thing and it's all my fault."

"And this ties into us going to lunch in what way?"

Josh smiled. "Seems there is this commemorative first day of issue postmark they do with a special envelope and I've got one waiting for me to pick up at the Post Office."

"So run down and pick it up, what's the big deal?"

"It's at the Philatelic Sales office."

"And that is?"

"At the US Post Office Headquarters."

"It's the Post Office Josh, have them mail it to you."

"I don't think I can take another day of Donna moping around. No Sam, I have Gail holding it for me and you know what a zoo parking can be so I thought if you would circle the wagons I could run in, pick it up, and I'd treat you to lunch."

"Sounds like a great plan, but there is one flaw."

"Which is?"

"My car is in the shop."

"No problem, you can drive my car."

"Now you see there's another problem, last time I drove your car you went on for weeks about how you couldn't get the seat in the right place, the mirrors, face it Josh you are anal retentive when it comes to that car."

Josh got up from his desk. "I've got to get that stamp."

"Okay, how about this; you drive, you circle the wagons and I get out and pick up the stamp."

"See, this is why I can come to you with a problem, you solve problems." Josh grabbed his coat. "Ready to head out?"

"Yeah, but I get to pick where we eat."

"Sam, we're going to have lunch at a place with real chairs, not standing beside a hot dog stand."

"No, no hot dogs, I was thinking deli."

"Deli's good."

"I'll get my coat."

++++++

Twenty minutes later Josh pulled into the Post Office parking lot. "Boy, this place is packed." Josh couldn't help but smile. "I guess that proves philately is fun."

"Really?" Sam smiled. "You know you need to be careful when you say that."

Josh pulled up near the front door. "Go on. I'll be circling."

Sam jumped out of the car and managed to follow the signs to Philatelic Sales and took his place in line. Ten minutes later he was at the counter. "Hi, you are holding a first day cancellation of the Marcus Aquino stamp."

"The name?"

"Josh Lyman." There was a loud noise and raised voices coming from somewhere behind the foyer's back wall. "Lively bunch back there?"

"Not usually." The clerk checked her records. "Okay, I see it. I'll be right back."

+++++

It was his third trip around the parking lot and Josh was getting impatient, not at Sam, but at the people who surely must have taken a stupid pill that morning. He narrowly missed another car dodging for position when a miracle occurred. A car was leaving a choice parking spot in front of him.

"I have to remember to thank the car gods."

He parked and got out. 'Might as well go in and see what progress Sam has made.'

+++++++++

Sam watched as the woman stepped into a back room. He was passing the time looking at the various stamp displays in the cases when he heard the first pop. His head shot up as he instantly recognized the sound and there was a cold sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was a second pop, this time much closer, and a scream coming from the back of the wall. Before he could react, a man came charging into the lobby not 20 feet from Sam, brandishing a gun.

"Everybody freeze!" He swung the gun in a wide arc to make his point. "I'm in control now and I say everybody stay put."

The screams subsided and a tense silence permeated the lobby.

 

"Oh god, no."

Sam turned in the direction of the voice and saw Josh. He was pale and Sam could see the slight tremor in his stance.

"Everybody over here." The gunman indicated a spot closer to him behind the counter. "Get on the floor."

Warily the few people began to move. Sam followed their example.

"I said over here!" The gunman was clearly becoming more agitated.

Sam saw Josh wasn't moving. "Josh, come here."

Josh was frozen to the spot.

The gunman made a move toward Josh, pointing his gun. "Are you deaf?"

"Excuse me," Sam cringed, he hated drawing attention to himself but there was little choice. "My friend is scared, let me get him for you."

"He's scared, like a little girl, he's scared?" The man almost sneered. "Sure, go and get him."

Sam nodded his head and went to Josh. "Come on buddy, I got you. We just need to go and sit over here."

Josh swallowed, his eyes were dilated, his breathing was rapid. "I can't."

"Sure you can. I'm here. I'll take care of you."

"Yeah, he'll take care of you, you little pansy." The gunman was beside them. "I can't stand you sissy boys in your suits. It's guys like you that ruined my life. Maybe I should start with you two."

Sam put himself between Josh and the gunman. "My friend is the way he is because he's been on the wrong end of a gun not so long ago and almost lost his life."

The man stopped. "Shot, huh?"

"Yes," Sam decided to take a chance. "You are in control and I assume you have a plan, you must want something?"

"Sit down and shut up!" He stepped back. "I don't need you to get what I want."

"All right." Sam led Josh over to the others and joined them on the floor. "What is it you want?"

The gunman loomed over Sam. "Justice."

++++++++

"Donna."

Donna looked up from her work. "Hello Leo."

"Donna, have you seen Josh?"

"He was gone when I got back, Ginger said he and Sam went out for lunch. You need me to page him?"

"No, have him see me as soon as he gets in."

"Anything important?"

Leo looked at his notes. "Maybe, seems there is a situation at the postal headquarters I need for him to follow."

"A situation?"

"Yeah, some guy shot some people and is holding hostages. I want him to weigh in on this one for CJ's briefing and tell him to bring Sam too."

"Okay."

+++++++

The gunman was pacing, mumbling to himself, and every now and again he paused and looked in their direction. Sam was way out of his depth. This guy was a mental case. He opted to keep quiet and prayed Josh could continue to hold it together

Josh was sitting on the floor beside Sam and hadn't moved or spoken. The postal worker who had been helping him was beside Josh, then there were two older couples. Everyone was tense so when his beeper vibrated Sam jumped, drawing the attention of the gunman.

"Why're you jumping?"

"Sorry, I... " Sam had to think fast. If the message on the beeper could be traced back to the White House, it could make them a target. "...I, um, had a cramp in my leg, sorry."

"You're a healthy looking guy. You must go to one of those fancy fitness centers."

"Not really," Sam was cautious. "I don't have a lot of free time."

The gunman leaned over Sam. "What is it you do that has you in a suit and keeps you so very busy?"

There it was, the question he had been dreading. Based on what little he knew, this guy was not going to like any job that would associate him with authority and that would rule out the White House. An outright lie was also out of the question. He accused Josh of having a lousy poker face, but Sam knew that except when in lawyer mode he had a hard time bluffing. "I'm a writer. I write for an office in charge of public relations and information."

"And your friend in the other suit?"

Josh studied his hands. "I, uhh."

"He works in another office near mine." Sam almost said more, but decided it was better to not offer a lot of information.

"I used to have an office." The gunman took a step back and started pacing. "Had a little business as a general contractor. My wife decorated my office with photos with my projects and photos of my kids. But that was before... "

The gunman swung around pointing his gun at the postal worker. "That was before the government shut me down."

'Oh, shit.' Sam saw the woman, her name was Gail, cringe. He did not like where this was heading. He needed a distraction. "The government?"

"Yeah, the government." The man lowered his weapon and moved closer to Sam. "One little mistake in seven years of business and they pounce."

"One mistake?"

"Just one and in come the government types and the suits and my business is gone." He pointed his gun at Gail. "It was a trenching job, we'd done it this way hundreds of times with no problems, the side walls caved in . . . " He looked away. "Hell, I was one of the first people in there trying to dig the guys out. I lost one of my best friends, but that wasn't enough. No, they sent in the inspectors and I had to sign for the letters you brought me. They took me to court. I lost my business and my family and you guys just stood there and made me sign for those damn letters."

Sam could see the hand holding the gun shaking. "Sir?"

He pointed his gun at Gail. "You stood there and made me sign for the letters."

There was a deafening report.

***************

Her phone rang. "Donna Moss."

"Donna, it's Leo. Have you heard from Josh?"

"No, but he should be back soon. He's got a meeting with Legislative Liaison in thirty minutes. Should I page him?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I want to see him before he starts his meeting."

**********

Sam threw his arms around Josh and pulled him back from the intended target.

There were screams and he felt a warm splash of fluid. "Damn it, no!"

"No, no, no, no." Josh curled against Sam.

"Josh, come on buddy hang in there."

"I can't go through this again." He grabbed Sam by his jacket and looked up at his friend.

"Josh?"

"Is she?"

Sam looked at Gail; there was a small pool of blood beside her still body. "It doesn't look good."

"Sam?" Josh's voice was barely a whisper. "Are we screwed?"

"I'm not sure, but I can't stand by and not do anything."

Josh tightened his grip. "Sam, believe me, it hurts to be shot. You don't want to do this."

"I have to." Sam made it a point to separate himself from Josh. "You have no right to take a life. You are not god."

"They had no right to ruin my life." He pointed his gun at one of the other hostages.

"You ran a business, there were regulations to safeguard your workers, you didn't follow them. People were injured, your friend died. Had you done what was required maybe none of this would have happened." Sam paused, unsure of what he should say next, but at least the man had lowered his weapon. 'Good move Seaborn, the man has a gun, he just shot an unarmed woman in cold blood and you're calling him a criminal.'

The gunman's attention was on Sam. "Don't tell me what I should have done, no one tells me what to do!"

"That was your problem, you didn't listen, you didn't do the right thing." Sam knew he had stepped into the deep end. "Don't try to shift blame to others just because you can't stand the possibility it was your fault."

He saw the blow coming, but didn't have time to react and fell backwards, landing half on Josh.

The gunman loomed over him, his face red with rage "You don't know anything, don't pretend to know what happened. You are trying to confuse me with your smart talk."

The woman on the floor moaned.

"She gets what she deserves." He swung around and aimed.

Sam launched himself at the gunman and heard the deafening noise as the weapon discharged.

*******

Donna made her way to the communication office. "Bonnie, have you seen Josh or Sam?"

"They should be back by now." She checked her watch. "Come to think of it, Ginger beeped Sam earlier and he hasn't checked in. He's late for a meeting with Toby."

"Okay, I have a beep in for Josh. I'll tell him to get Sam back before Toby blows a gasket."

"Ginger!" Toby stood at his office door. "Have you heard from that delinquent deputy of mine?"

Bonnie looked at Donna. "Too late."

Toby cast a glance at Donna. "Ms. Moss, do you have any idea where that boss of yours has taken my deputy?"

"No."

"Well, if you happen to speak to either of them, you might remind them they might still have a job if they get their asses back here immediately!"

"Yes sir."

********

He felt like someone had hit him with a baseball bat as his body was slammed to the floor and then he felt nothing. He could see Josh hovering over him, and somewhere he found his voice. "Hey Josh, it doesn't hurt." Everything went black.

"Sam!" Josh was frantic. He pushed back Sam's jacket and saw the blood pouring from the ripped shirt. He fished for the handkerchief Sam always kept and tried to stop the flow of blood. "Don't leave me."

"Sit down!"

Josh looked up at the gunman. "You shot my best friend so you can go to hell!"

"You want to be next? I said sit down!"

He sat down, but stayed by Sam. "You say you were screwed by the government so that means you can screw us, take our lives one by one? Is that fair?"

The gunman stared at Josh.

Josh knew he couldn't afford to lose his temper and didn't have the luxury of time. Sam's life was pouring onto the polished floor. "So what's your next move? I assume you have a plan."

"Plan?"

"Yes, a plan. You must have a plan."

"I was going to... " The gunman let his voice trail off.

'This idiot doesn't have a plan.' Josh realized. He was shaking so hard he found it difficult to keep his voice from trembling. Part of him wanted to hide in a corner, let this be someone else's problem, but Sam needed help now.

"You feel you were wronged so you want a forum to let the country know how you were wronged." Josh prayed this madman would buy into the plan. "You need to do this so you can vindicate your good name and keep this from happening to anyone else."

"Keep going."

"You need someone who has access and I can help." Josh got ready to play his trump card. "But first you need to give me something."

"No, nobody leaves."

"Well then, no deal." He tried to cover up as the gunman kicked him in the ribs.

The gunman grabbed him by the collar and drug him to his feet. "I say you're going to help me and I don't give up anything."

"No way." Josh was sure if the man was not holding him up he would have fallen. "We deal or I won't help."

The gunman let go and Josh crumpled to the floor. He felt his beeper go off. That would be Donna. One of the other hostages, an older man, had used the distraction to attend to Gail. "How's she doing?"

"She's alive. How's your friend?"

"He's alive." Josh chanced a closer look. He picked up the edge of torn shirt and saw a mess of torn tissue on Sam's left chest. Somewhere he could feel a sharp pain under his breast. It was getting hard to breathe.

'Keep it together, can't lose it now.' There was a bitter taste in the back of his throat. 'I just need to hang in there. I'll see Stanley later.'

"So mister," The older man spoke barely over a whisper. "You have a plan?"

"A plan?" Josh shook his head. "My only plan is to negotiate whatever it takes to get these two out of here and to a hospital."

"And us?"

"We're still in one piece, I guess we can wait a while longer."

+++++++

Donna was getting irritated as she flipped through the file on her desk. She had paged Josh twice and he hadn't called back. She was about to try his cellular when the phone rang. "Josh Lyman's office."

"Excuse me, this is Agent Edwards of the FBI, I was trying to locate a Joshua Lyman."

"This is his office but he's not in, may I take a message?"

"You are?"

"Donna Moss, his assistant."

 

"Miss Moss, does Mr. Lyman drive an Oldsmobile Intrigue, license number... "

Donna felt a cold knot forming deep inside her. "I don't know the plate but he does drive a champagne colored Intrigue. He's overdue for a meeting and hasn't answered his pages. Something's happened, hasn't it."

"Possibly," The agent paused. "Miss Moss, please confirm Mr. Lyman is the White House Deputy Chief of Staff."

"That's correct."

"Do you know of anyone who was with Mr. Lyman this afternoon?"

"I was told he and Sam Seaborn were going to lunch."

"Sam Seaborn is?"

"White House Deputy Communications Officer." Donna knew something was up. "Agent, something has happened or you wouldn't be asking all these questions."

"I don't have any information I can release at this time." There was a pause and Donna could hear conversations in the background. "We will be in touch."

The line went dead. Donna needed more information and knew the one person who could help, Leo.

It seemed to take forever to weave her way among the people in the halls between her office and Leo's. She finally made it. "Margaret, is he busy?"

"Hi Donna. He's on the phone, want to wait?"

"Yeah." Donna gave Margaret a halfhearted smile and tried to stay calm when all she wanted was to bust into Leo's office and scream for help.

As if on cue, Leo opened his door. "Margaret, I need Toby and CJ in here yesterday."

"Leo?"

"Donna?" He took one look at her face and led her into his office.

"What's happened? Something's happened."

"Yes," He sat her down on the sofa.

Toby entered the office followed closely by CJ. "Leo, what's up?"

"Hang on a second." Leo made a phone call. "Charlie, I need the next minute he has, it's important."

He hung up the phone. "I received a call from the FBI. They were doing a routine check on all cars in the Post Office Headquarters to identify possible hostages. Josh's car was in the lot and he cannot be located outside the building."

Donna was dumbstruck.

Toby cleared his throat. "Sam was with Josh."

Leo hit his desk. "Yes, the FBI is aware... "

CJ hesitated. "Leo, do the press know?"

"No, and I think the longer we can keep them in the dark the better, but I want you prepared." Leo paged Margaret. "Donna, Margaret is going to stay with you."

"Leo?"

"I don't want you by yourself and this way you'll know as soon as we do." Charlie opened the door to the Oval Office. "I need to brief the President."

 

+++++++

The President was sitting at his desk and looked up when Leo entered. "Did you know the town of Victor, Colorado is built on top of old mine shafts and every now and again a building will fall in? It's like that movie. "Paint Your Wagon" with Lee Marvin. Next movie night... "

"Mr. President... " Leo interrupted. "We have a possible situation."

++++++

Josh could hear the footsteps of the gunman coming closer but refused to look at him. Instead he watched Sam breathe. It was a little fast and shallow, but he was breathing and the bleeding had slowed to an ooze.

"You said you could help me get my message out."

"Yes, I did." Josh made eye contact. "But first you have to agree to let these two go to the hospital."

"How do I know you won't go back on your word?"

"You can approve the arrangements, and they leave only after everything is in place." Josh reached in his coat pocket. "I can make a few calls and get the ball rolling."

"So, what's the plan?"

"I get a TV crew in here, these guys leave, you film your statement, and then we all leave."

"Sure, a TV crew?" The gunman pointed outside. "It's going to be some cop with a camera, no way."

"I told you I have clout, I can get someone you will recognize."

"Okay, Stone Phillips."

Josh shook his head. "Stone Phillips is in New York, let's pick someone local."

The gunman paced. "That Capital Beat guy, Mark... "

"Mark Gottfried." Josh thought long and hard. "Well, I won't know until I try."

He held up his cell phone and the gunman nodded. Josh dialed the one number he hoped would help.

+++++++

 

Margaret sat quietly on the couch beside Donna. She had tried to start a conversation but Donna was too distracted, so they sat in silence.

The phone rang and Margaret answered. "Leo McGarry's office."

"Margaret, I need to speak with Leo."

"Josh?" Margaret looked at Donna.

"Yeah, it's time sensitive so could you get him?"

"Yeah, hang on, he's in the... " She hesitated. "... other office."

Josh blessed Margaret's tact and realized she acted like she knew something was up. He heard the phone click. "Josh?"

"Leo, I'm in a bit of a situation here and I could use your help." He could tell by the background noise he was on the speaker which meant the President and possibly others were listening. "I need you to arrange a television interview."

"Josh, may we speak freely?"

Luckily the gunman had not asked to listen in. "Yes."

"Josh, we are assuming you are being held hostage at the Post Office and Sam is with you."

"Yes."

"Are you and Sam okay?"

He looked at Sam and drew a ragged breath. "No."

++++++++++

The President went to his desk and made a hushed phone call then began pacing.

Leo said a silent prayer. "Is Sam hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Leo could hear the strain in his deputy's voice and knew he was trying hard to keep it together.

Ron Butterfield entered the Oval Office with another man in a suit. Leo recognized him as the FBI liaison but couldn't place his name. Ron scribbled something on a pad and handed it to Leo. "Josh, Ron Butterfield just walked in and needs some information. Is there just one gunman?"

"Yes."

Ron wrote furiously. "Is he armed with only a gun?"

"Isn't that enough?" There was another voice talking in the background. "They are asking me questions."

"Josh, he needs to know how many hostages are there and how many are hurt."

"That would be seven and two." There was more noise. "Listen, this guy is holding us hostage in the lobby of the Post Office in Philatelic Sales and wants a television interview with a known reporter. He wants Mark Gottfried and one cameraman and in exchange he will release the two injured people."

"An interview? Who the hell is this guy Josh?"

+++++++

Josh saw the other hostages watching him. He was playing with their lives in a game he had to win. He looked at the gunman. "I know Gottfried, he's going to want some background information so could I at least give him your name?"

"Name?"

"Well, it is your name you want cleared, right?"

"Yeah, it's Eric, Eric Carter." The gunman thought for a minute. "Who is this Leo you're talking to?"

"He's my boss."

"Okay. I want to talk to him."

"Leo, I'm going to let you speak to Eric Carter. He's the man who wants the interview."

++++++++

There was a shuffling noise. Ron pointed to the phone. "Get it off speaker!"

Leo picked up the receiver and noted Ron had done the same with the extension.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Carter?"

"I mean what I say. I want this interview and I want it to happen in the next hour or your employee here will pay the price if you fail."

Leo looked at Ron who was giving him a stretch sign. "Sir, it will take a little time. An hour may be a little unrealistic."

"I said an hour. Make it happen or I'll add you guy's blood to what's already on the floor." The line went dead.

There was silence.

The President spoke first. "Damn it, Ron, what do we do next?"

"Mr. President, the FBI had several scenarios under consideration but this new deadline changes everything. We should put the wheels in motion to give this interview and maybe buy them some more time." He looked at the FBI agent for confirmation. "But we cannot, under any circumstances, allow Mr. Gottfried to enter the building."

"Leo, get Toby and CJ in here and Charlie?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Get Mark Gottfried. Send out a police escort. I want him in this office now."

++++++

The gunman tossed the cell phone and it clattered along the floor headed in his direction. Josh tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry. Josh could feel his heart pounding against his chest and checked the time. It was 1:30. "An hour is not enough time to make all the arrangements. Do you have any idea how long it will take to just get people and equipment in place?"

"I'm not an idiot." He motioned to the front of the building. "You know there are television crews outside. The equipment's in place. All they have to do is get one man and we do the interview."

"It's not that easy... " Anything more he was about to say was forestalled when Sam began to moan. "Sam?"

"Josh?" Sam's face contorted in pain. "God, it hurts."

"I know buddy, hang in there."

"What's... " Sam had to pause and try to get his breath. "... happening"

"Hey, take it easy." Josh could see a twinge of blue around Sam's lips and knew it was a bad sign. "I've talked to Leo and you'll be out of here soon."

"Leo?"

"Yeah, he's getting Mark Gottfried to do an interview and this guy is letting us go."

"Great." Sam began to cough. "Think he'll bring Ainsley to argue gun control? I think I could make an up close and personal point about now."

"Sam," Josh was worried. Sam's rambling might get them in trouble. "I want you to lie still. Don't talk."

"You can't ask a speech writer not to talk Josh. It's like breathing." Sam opened his mouth to say more but he was seized with a coughing spasm. He had to get up.

Josh watched as Sam struggled, his arms flailing. "Come on Sam, take it easy."

A fine trickle of frothy blood stained his chin. "Hard to breathe. Have to sit up."

Josh positioned himself behind Sam and helped him up. "God Sam, hang in there."

"'kay."

Josh could feel Sam slump against him and the warmth of Sam's blood as it soaked through his shirt. He frantically searched for a pulse and began to panic when it took a while to find it. Finally it was there, fast and faint.

++++++++

Mark Gottfried had never imagined he would be sitting in the Oval Office, much less delivered by the Secret Service with a full police escort. The President, most of his senior staff, Secret Service, and the FBI's attention were focused on him. He could hardly believe what they were telling him. Sam Seaborn was more than a frequent guest, he was one hell of a likable guy and while Josh Lyman had only been a guest a few times, he was a decent guy as well. They were asking him to help, and they needed an answer.

"None of this hits the air until the hostages are safe but after that you are free to talk."

"I don't go in the building?"

It was Ron Butterfield who spoke up. "No, we will not take that risk. You could become a hostage. After the camera equipment is brought in the injured will be released. After they are clear, you will do a closed circuit interview from outside the building in a secured location. The actual content of the interview will never be aired. We will coach you, if necessary, to make certain things happen to bring a quick end to the situation."

"You mean if you need to break in the doors or take him out?" He saw Ron nod his head. "I'll do anything to help."

"Mark?" The President stood. "I appreciate your help."

Mark got up and they shook hands. "Thank you, Mr. President."

+++++++

Except for the pacing of the gunman, the lobby was quiet. Josh checked his watch. It had been thirty five minutes since he talked to Leo and he knew their time was running out. Sam had stirred once or twice but had never regained consciousness and Josh could do nothing more than hold him. The four other hostages had taken up positions around the injured postal worker and were trying their best to help her. No one spoke. When the phone rang everyone jumped.

The gunman pointed to Josh. "Answer it."

He flipped the phone open, careful not to disturb Sam. "Hello."

"Josh?"

"Leo?"

"Okay, Josh, we've made the arrangements. How're you hanging in there?"

"Barely Leo, this better happen soon." Josh saw the gunman holding out his hand for the phone. "I think he wants to talk to you."

The gunman took the phone. "What's the plan?"

Leo referred to the outline in front of him. "In five minutes a single unarmed camera man will be at the front door to the lobby. He will have an open cart of camera and video gear. He will need to enter the building. Once he is set up, two paramedics with stretchers will enter the building to remove the two people with injuries. After they clear the building, Mark Gottfried will conduct his interview and the rest of the people you are holding will be released."

"No, that's not right."

"What's not right?"

"I want the stretchers left outside the building. They can carry them outside." The gunman looked satisfied. "And I get to check the video equipment first to be sure there are no hidden weapons."

Leo looked at FBI liaison officer for guidance. He nodded and Leo gave a sigh of relief. "Agreed."

"Five minutes, Leo. I'm looking at my watch." The gunman cut the connection.

+++++++

Leo entered his office and immediately Donna was on her feet. "What's happening?"

"We got what we wanted. In about five minutes they enter and Sam and the other injured hostage will be released." Leo looked at Toby. "Ron says they are going to GW, there's a car waiting and I want you there."

Donna watched Toby leave. "What about Josh?"

"If the gunman keeps his word, Josh and the others will be out after the interview."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We'll have a picture of what is happening and will have a better chance of a rescue." Leo turned his attention to CJ "I need the press kept out of the loop about Sam and Josh. They might get wind of Mark's interview so I need you to have a statement ready."

"If they know, I won't be able to deny it." She thought for a minute. "On the other hand, I can say we will not comment until the hostage situation has been resolved."

Leo nodded, "Go."

CJ gave Donna a sympathetic look then left.

"Okay, that's it for now." He took Donna's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I talked to him, he's hanging in there and I need you to hang in there too."

She gave him a brief smile.

"Margaret's going to stay here with you." He pointed to the side door. "I've got to get back in there."

++++++++++

The tapping at the door echoed through the post office.

"Right on time. You." He pointed his gun at one of the men sitting beside the postal worker. "Go show them in."

Josh held Sam close and watched the process of setting up the cameras. It seemed to take forever but finally the gunman was satisfied. "Okay, you can call in the paramedics."

Two men came in, one went to check on the woman and the second came to kneel beside Sam. "Hi, just stay where you are and let me do a quick check."

Josh nodded and watched the man's face become serious as he did a very brief exam. "Is it bad?"

The man shook his head. "Way too soon to tell. Listen, I'm going to take him now. This won't be pretty, but this guy won't let us bring in the stretchers so I've got to carry him out."

"Okay."

"Just support his head when I lift him."

Josh kept a hand on Sam as he was bodily hefted over the man's shoulders in what must be some sort of fireman's carry. "Take care of him."

"I will and I have a message from your boss. He said to take care of yourself."

Josh watched them leave as an inner voice screamed for him to follow, to escape. He did not want to be here. He did not want to be in the room with a lunatic wielding a loaded gun, and yet he stood and watched the paramedics carrying their human cargo to the door. His heart beat a little faster as he saw the door close behind them. "Just take care of Sam and I'm a happy guy."

+++++++++

Leo paced the edges of the blue carpet. It was all he could do, pace, and he hated it. The phone rang and for an instant his heart skipped a beat. He watched as the president answered.

"Sam is clear. He's on his way to GW." He placed the receiver back in its cradle. "Gunshot wound to the chest."

"Damn it, sir, didn't we just go through this?" Leo slammed his fist into the back of the sofa. "Josh?"

"The paramedic reports he's not hurt and holding up pretty well."

"Josh is holding up pretty well? He saw Sam shot in the chest and he's still in there with that idiot and a loaded gun." Leo shook his head and started to pace again but thought better of it and sank into the chair across from his boss. "You want to take odds?"

"No, Leo, I know he's having a rough time but I'm not there. I can't do much to help him right now, so I have to have faith he's holding up well." The president reached out to Leo. "Josh has been through a lot these past few years and still manages to come out the other side. Don't sell him short."

Leo pointed to the phone. "I better give Toby a head's up."

+++++++++++

The emergency room at George Washington Hospital was quiet, or rather relatively quiet for two forty five in the afternoon. Toby had arrived just a few minutes ago and he was sequestered in a private conference room well out of the public eye.

"We interrupt for a live update from the U.S. Postal Headquarters."

Toby looked up.

"We have word two injured hostages have been released and are en route to area hospitals. We do not know the names of the hostages or their conditions, but will update you as information becomes available."

He looked at his watch. The news channel reverted to earlier footage of the post office. So far so good, no mention of Josh or Sam.

One of the hospital staff entered the room.

"Mr. Ziegler?"

"Yes?"

"You have a phone call. We are transferring it here."

The door had barely closed when the phone rang. "Yes?"

"Toby, it's Leo."

"Yeah."

"He's headed your way."

"I saw the news."

"We don't have details but Toby, he was shot in the chest."

He heard the words but the news left him speechless, this couldn't be happening again.

"Toby, you gonna' be okay? Should I send..."

"No, I'll manage. I don't want to chance discovery if a lot of White House staff starts showing up." Toby had to sit down. He buried his head in his hand. "Shot in the chest?"

"I know." There was a pause before Leo continued. "Mark is about ready to start the interview. We'll keep you posted and I want an update on Sam as soon as you know anything."

"Yeah." Toby hung up the phone and waited.

+++++++

The cameraman finished making all his connections and panned the lobby making sure the transmission gave the people outside a good look. "Excuse me, sir?"

The gunman looked up. "Yeah?"

"To do the interview we need a better background." He pointed to a location in the lobby. "If you have no objections, I'd like to set up over there. It has better lighting and will look good on camera."

"Sure, whatever." The gunman turned his attention to Josh. "You, get back over with the others."

Josh stood and noticed the blood, Sam's blood, covering his clothes. He reached to rub the gnawing pain in his chest and saw the dried blood caked and flaking off his hands. "God, what's next?"

"I said over there!" The gunman waved his weapon to make his point and slowly Josh moved to join the four remaining hostages.

"Sir, we're ready." The cameraman held out a small microphone. "If you will clip this on we can start the interview."

"No, where's Mark Gottfried? Mark Gottfried is supposed to be here to interview me!"

"He's doing the interview by remote." The cameraman turned one of the monitors to face the gunman. "See, he's standing by."

The gunman took a minute to examine the video feed. One monitor had Mark Gottfried and a second showed inside the building. He took the microphone. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you just fine." Mark Gottfried looked into the camera. "Before we get started, how would you prefer to be addressed, as Eric or Mr. Carter?"

"Well, before I answer, I want to know why you are out there instead of in here?"

Mark cleared his throat, unsure of the best answer. "The authorities would not allow me to be there in person but agreed to a remote interview."

"Which authorities, who's in charge out there?"

"The F.B.I." He opted for the truth.

"You can tell the F.B.I. this isn't good enough." Eric Carter's voice was getting louder. "I want you in here standing beside me."

The gunman went to the group of hostages and grabbed Josh by the jacket. "Get up!"

Josh cowered. "Oh god, no."

"I said, get your sorry ass up. This is your responsibility. We had a deal." He lashed out with his gun hand landing a wicked blow to Josh's back.

The impact sent him to the floor. His mouth had gone dry. "You have your interview, the news does remotes all the time just like this. What you have to say is news, right? I mean we aren't talking Jerry Springer here, are we?"

"Shut up!"

Josh saw the gunman rear back. He only partially dodged the kick to his midsection that took his breath away. He felt himself being dragged along the floor.

"On your knees." The gunman checked to be sure the camera showed both him and Josh."Okay Mr. Gottfried, we'll do an interview, but we do it my way."

"Mr. Carter?" Mark could see a bloodied Josh on his knees, a weapon pointed to the back of his head. He looked to the FBI for guidance.

+++++++

Toby could hear the sound of approaching feet stop outside the waiting room and tensed. He had heard sirens several times, the last time they told him Sam had arrived. He cursed the need for secrecy. He wanted to be there when Sam came in, to let him know he was not alone.

The door opened. It was a doctor accompanied by the nurse who had been giving him updates. "Mr. Ziegler, Sam Seaborn is stable."

Toby let out the breath he hadn't realize he had been holding. "He's going to be all right?"

"He needs surgery to repair a small laceration to his lung but the injury is not immediately life-threatening. We took the other injured hostage to surgery first. We will be ready for him within the hour."

"The other hostage, how is she?"

"Her condition is guarded but she should pull through." The doctor indicated the door. "In the mean time, would you like to see him? The nurse can take you."

"Yeah, sure." Toby followed the nurse out of the room. "He's awake?"

"He's in and out. The doctors have put a tube in his chest to let his lungs expand and he has IV's and oxygen going." She opened the door to a very brightly lit room.

Sam was there. His eyes took in the assortment of tubes hanging above and below the stretcher. The image of Sam, a grotesque marionette, flashed through his mind. He saw the blood collecting in a bubbling plastic bottle at the foot of the bed and froze.

"It's okay, it may look scary but it really is okay." The nurse touched him on the elbow and steered him to a metal stool by the bed. "You're not going to be in the way. If we need you to move, we'll tell you."

He sat there and stared at the pale face of his deputy not sure what to do next. Part of him wanted to get up, to pace, to scream. 'Why us, why Sam!'

He watched the nurse touch Sam's hand. "Sam, Toby's here."

Eyes fluttered open, searching. "Toby?"

"Over here Sam." Toby tentatively reached out and took Sam's hand. "I'm here."

"Everyone okay?"

Toby knew he meant is Josh okay. "Last I heard he's doing okay."

"What?" Sam struggled to sit up. "He's not here?"

"Whoa, there. Lay down Sam." He reached out. "Josh will be along soon. He worked out a deal to get you released and he'll be along soon."

"Not good." Sam was having a little trouble catching his breath. "Guy's a lunatic. Josh can't handle any more."

"Sam, give him credit. He'll make it." Toby watched as the nurse adjusted Sam's oxygen mask.

 

"No, you don't... " He coughed a little. "He shot her, just pointed his gun and shot her. Couldn't let him do it again."

"It's okay." What Sam was saying hit him. His deputy had tried to save her. "She made it out Sam. They say she'll pull through."

"Good, shouldn't have left Josh behind." Sam barely got the words out before he closed his eyes.

"Sam?" There was no response. "Nurse?"

He watched her examine Sam. "He's okay, he's been through a lot. Stay here but let him rest. We'll keep an eye on him."

"I need to make a phone call."

"Sure, use the phone on the wall, just dial nine to get out."

++++++++++

CJ entered the Oval Office. "I did the afternoon briefing. They asked about the hostage situation but nothing about Sam or Josh. Do we know anything yet?"

"Sam made it to GW," Leo indicated she should take a seat. "We're waiting to hear from Toby. Josh is hanging in there and Mark Gottfried should be starting the interview about now."

"Mr. President?" Charlie entered the office. "Toby's on the phone."

"Toby?" Leo and CJ watched intently, looking for cues in his body language. It didn't go unnoticed. "Hang on a second Toby."

He covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Relax, you two, Sam's going to be okay."

"Okay, Toby, go ahead, I think Leo and CJ are breathing now."

Charlie entered the office again. "Excuse me, but the FBI agent in charge at the scene is on the line."

The President waved to Leo who got up and took the call at the desk. It was the President's turn to watch and he didn't like what he saw. Leo wavered and had to grip the desk. "Toby, let me put you on hold, we're getting an update from the FBI."

CJ watched as Leo hung up the phone. "What happened?"

"It went wrong, it all went wrong." Leo was having a hard time making the words come. "They started the interview, the gunman was agitated, it's a nightmare."

"Leo, sit down before you fall down." He guided Leo to one of the arm chairs. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, the guy had to hang up in a hurry." Leo bent over and held his head in his hands. He took a long ragged breath in before he looked up. "Jed, they were yelling in the background, Josh had a gun to his head and the FBI gave the snipers a go ahead to fire."

"Oh, Lord." He sat back in his chair and punched the blinking light on the phone. "Toby, Josh is in trouble."

++++++++++

 

Toby listened to the sketchy details. "Thank you, Mr. President."

He hung up the phone and rested his head against the cool tile wall. He was almost afraid to ask what else could happen.

"Toby?"

That voice quickly snapped him back to reality. He covered the few steps to the stretcher. "Hey Sam, I'm here."

"You were talking to the President?"

"Yeah, I promised to let them know how you were doing." He looked at the younger man. "How're you doing Sam?"

"Hurts some, Josh warned me getting shot would hurt." His hand reached out to Toby. "Gotta remember to let him know he was right. Toby?"

"Yeah kid?"

"What's happening with Josh?"

"There's not much to tell yet. Did you know Mark Gottfried is interviewing the guy and then it will be over." Toby saw a wave of pain cross Sam's face. "Hang in there."

"Sure." Sam tried to relax. "Cause after this is over I swear I'm going to make Ainsley go on Mark's show and argue for gun control."

"That's my Sam, the dreamer." Toby couldn't help but smile.

"Sam Seaborn?" It was a different nurse, this time in scrubs. "I'm Stacy, I'll be your nurse in surgery. We're ready to take you up."

"Can Toby come?"

"Sure, he comes with us as far as the waiting room." An orderly joined them and they were headed down back corridors and elevators until they stopped in front of surgery. She addressed Toby. "This is as far as you go sir. There is a private consultation room where you can wait. It will be a couple of hours and the doctor will talk to you afterwards."

"Thank you." He reached out and touched Sam's face. "I'll be here when you're done."

"Thanks," They started to wheel him through the doors. "Wait, Toby?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Take care of Josh, he's going to need someone."

"We will Sam, we'll take care of both of you." Toby watched them leave then followed the orderly to the small room. He closed the door and sat down. There was a phone. He should call Leo and let them know what was going on. He couldn't. He covered his face with his hands and gave in to the emotions. He wept.

+++++++

Later he would find out it all happened in a matter of seconds, but right now time seemed to stretch out like in some lame science fiction movie. His body was racked with tremors as he felt the muzzle of the gun pressed to the base of his skull. He thought he was going to lose control, throw up, or worse, and humiliate himself in his last seconds on earth. Tears welled up in his eyes. He thought of everything he would never do again and those he would leave behind. He would never make up to Donna for being such a cranky boss, he never would tell Leo how much he appreciated all he had done for him as a mentor. Sam, a guy could have no better friend, Toby was his equal, if not his superior, in the game of politics and CJ was nothing but a class act. Then there was the President. He had never been more proud to have served at the pleasure of President Bartlett.

Josh knew it was coming. He heard glass break, his executioner moved before the deafening blast, the white hot pain, then nothing.

++++++

Charlie came in the office. Leo, CJ, and the President were sitting in silence. "Phone call, it's the FBI."

The President nodded. "This is the President."

His face fell as he heard the details. "I want a call the minute you know his condition."

"Sir?"

"It's over, the gunman's dead, the other four hostages and the cameraman are okay. Josh was shot."

 

"No!" Leo was up. "It's not fair, how could this happen to him. He doesn't deserve to go through this again."

"Leo, calm down." It was rare for Leo to lose control. "We don't know how bad it is, they're just getting into the building."

"I don't care, besides, when was the last time Josh was lucky?"

"Leo, your deputy is about the luckiest guy I know." He managed to smile in spite of the gravity of the situation. "Face it, what other guy can alienate the religious right, totally screw up a press conference, yell at the President in the Oval Office, set fire to the White House and still keep his job."

"Yeah, maybe there's still some luck left in him."

The phone rang again. "Yeah?" The President's face told them all they needed to know. "Thanks, we'll be sending people to meet you at GW."

He looked at them. "Leo, he's shot in the hip but it doesn't look too bad. He's unconscious and they are taking him to GW. I think you need to go tell Donna then call Toby and give him the news."

He shifted his attention to CJ. "As soon as we get more information, I want you to talk to the press. They are also bringing Mark Gottfried here. Would you talk to him, see if he needs anything and express our thanks."

"Yes, Mr. President." CJ was relieved to be doing something.

"But first, Charlie?"

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"I need to talk to Sam's parents and Josh's mom before this is gets out to the press." He paused. "Then I'll want to see Ron Butterfield."

+++++++++

He felt cool air flowing across his face as he slowly floated back to the surface. His body was jostled and he moaned.

"Mr. Lyman?"

He heard sirens and his heart started to race.

"He's getting a little tachy, 120."

There were those voices again, then something got tight around his arm.

 

"Blood pressure is up, 150 over 90." Someone touched him. "Mr. Lyman, Can you hear me?"

"Hear sirens." He tried to sit up but hands pushed him down. The pain was back. "God, it hurts."

"I know. It's okay, we're taking you to the hospital."

He forced his eyes open and saw two paramedics hovering over him. "It's over? How's Sam?"

The paramedic was glad he had been briefed about his passenger. "He's going to be fine. It's over. The good guys won."

"Excellent." He hurt but he was safe and so was Sam.

+++++++++

Leo held Donna's hand as they walked through the emergency department of GW. She was a bundle of nerves as he led her inside the private conference room.

"Leo, he's here, right?"

"Donna, he got here just before we did. We'll know something in a little bit." He looked up as a nurse entered the room. "Yes?"

"Mr. McGarry, you have a phone call."

"Thank you." He picked up the phone. "This is McGarry."

"Leo?"

"Toby, any news on Sam?"

"No, it's still a little early. Any news on Josh?"

"Same here. He was brought in about ten minutes ago." The fatigue in Toby's voice did not go unnoticed. "How are you holding up?"

"Me?" He cleared his throat. "I'm fine. I've talked to CJ, she'll brief the press as soon as we can confirm Josh's condition."

"Okay, we'll let you know as soon as we hear anything." He hung up the phone and made Donna sit down. "Relax Donna."

"You're relaxed?"

He smiled at her. "No."

"And you expect me to relax?" She shook her head. "Do you know how close we came to losing him the last time?"

"Yes, but they say this is not that serious."

"Yes, he'll survive the gunshot but how the hell will he survive the... " Her eyes searched his face for answers. "He's still seeing the therapist from the last time."

"And this time we will know what to look for and not wait so long to get help." He held her hand. "And we'll take care of Sam too."

There was a knock on the door and a man in scrubs entered. "I'm Dr. Netherland, you are with Mr. Lyman?"

"Yes," Leo spoke up. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine." He sat down in a chair. "The bullet entered his hip and is lodged in his thigh near the bone. It's pretty painful so we've medicated him. He'll be going to surgery in a few minutes but he should be fine. Barring complications, he'll be home in a few days. Would you like to see him before he goes up?"

"Please."

They followed the doctor to the treatment room and Donna all but ran to his side. Leo followed.

"Josh?" She let her hand rest on his shoulder.

He forced his eyes open. "Hey Donnatella."

"Don't ever do this again." She could feel the tears forming and bent over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Promise." He saw Leo. "Leo, have they said how Sam was doing."

 

"Toby's upstairs waiting for news but they said he'll be fine." Leo was struck by a sense of deja vu as he stood there then it hit him. This was the room where the President had been after the shooting in Rosslyn. A chill ran down his spine but he pulled himself together. "They say you're going to be fine too."

"Yeah," Josh sighed and tugged at the oxygen tubing irritating his nose. "I'll make it. Did it once, guess I can do it again."

The phone rang in the room. "Mr. McGarry, it's for you. It's Mr. Ziegler."

"Toby?"

"Leo, Sam's out of surgery. He did fine. How's Josh?"

"Hang on." He looked at Josh. "Sam's fine, he's out of surgery."

He saw Josh relax. "Josh will be fine."

There was a knock and a nurse and an orderly dressed in scrubs arrived. "We're here to take Mr. Lyman to surgery."

"Toby, Josh is headed to surgery. We'll be up in a few minutes. I'll fill you in then you can brief CJ."

++++++++++

It was an exhausting press conference. She had fielded questions for twenty minutes before handing the briefing over the FBI spokesperson. Carol walked with her back to her office.

"CJ, Mark Gottfried is in your office. He's a little rattled."

"Thanks Carol." She entered her office. "Mark, hi how you doing?"

 

"CJ, it was awful." He tried to get up but she waved him back. "Josh was covered in blood and the guy was going to shoot him. He had the gun to Josh's head and then... "

"I heard." She went to her desk and pulled out her private stash of '86 Cuervo Gold and silently filled two glasses. "Mark what you did was well beyond the call of duty and the President wants to let you know we are in your debt and to thank you for your help."

She raised her glass and was heartened when he followed suit.

++++++++

He remembered waking up the first time. The suffocating feeling as the machine breathed for him was dulled by the medication they kept pumping into him. Now he wished for that pharmacological oblivion. He gagged, bringing tears to his eyes, as they pulled the breathing tube, replacing it with an oxygen mask.

He tried to take a deep breath but the pain in his chest made him temper his efforts. He must have dozed until a voice penetrated his sleep.

"Sam?"

"T.." His voice would not come. He waved his hand instead.

"Hey, they said you're doing better."

"Throat hurts."

"Hang on." Toby remembered Josh after his surgery and looked for the pitcher. He fished out some ice chips and offered them to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam let the cold numb his throat. "How's Josh."

Toby smiled. "Donna has him well in hand."

"I bet." Sam relaxed. If Toby was smiling Josh was fine. "New rules?"

"No, just a revised version of the old rules." Toby's face clouded. "Sam, you scared the hell out of me."

"Me too."

"They said you jumped in front of a bullet. I think you are the official poster child of the Post Office." He shook his head. "I swear Sam, I'm not letting you or Josh go anywhere without a security detail."

 

He held out his hand to Toby. "Hey, I'm here."

"Yeah." He held on to Sam. "And next time you need something at the Post Office send Bonnie or Ginger."

"No! I wouldn't, they might..." Sam started to cough.

Toby offered him more ice and waited for the spell to pass. "It's okay, I understand. Next time we can wait for the mail to be delivered."

+++++++

Josh felt miserable. His hip hurt and he needed to hold on to his IV pole just to make it to the bathroom. He was headed back to bed when the door to his room opened. He looked up a little too quickly and almost lost his fragile balance. "Donna, haven't you ever heard of knocking."

"Josh, good to see you too." She noticed Josh was swaying and offered him a hand back to bed.

"Thanks." He pushed the button to deliver the pain medication and relaxed as it flowed into his vein. "Why aren't you at work?"

"Toby brought me over, he's seeing Sam." She handed him a package. "And Leo asked me to deliver this. Honestly, you were shot less than two days ago and he's sending stuff over from the office."

"Donna... "

"I mean it Josh, don't you think the country can survive long enough for you to recover?" She threw up her hands. "I think I'll have to remind everyone about the rules."

"Donnatella Moss will you slow down for a minute." He opened the package and took out an opaque envelope. "Leo got this for me. It's for you."

She opened the envelope and stared. "It's a first day issue of the Marcus Aquino stamp."

"Yeah, a funny thing happened when I tried to pick it up."

"Oh, Josh, you went through all this to get me... " She grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry you missed the ceremony." He hugged her back. "But Donna, if you don't let go I think I'm going to pass out."

She let go. "Sorry."

Josh saw her smile as the medication dulled his senses. "Glad you like it."

++++++++

The next day Josh had learned Sam had been transferred from ICU to the room next door. He waited until the round of morning visitors was over and made his way into the hall. He nodded a quick greeting to the Secret Service agent outside his door. At first he had been surprised by the protection but Leo had explained it was more to keep any over-zealous reporters at bay.

Toby had been by earlier and assured him Sam was fine but he was still a little nervous about seeing him for the first time. He opened the door.

Josh stood by the bed and watched his friend sleep. He should never have asked Sam to help. He turned to leave.

"Josh?"

He turned around and their eyes met. "Sam."

"Hey buddy."

"Come on Sam, how can you say that after what happened." Josh grabbed the bed rail for support. "I'm so sorry."

"Josh." Sam forced his voice to penetrate the guilt. "Sit down before you fall down."

It worked. Josh lowered himself to the chair.

Sam knew Josh well enough to have seen this coming. "First off, none of this was your fault and we're not going any further until you get that through your thick head."

"My thick head," Josh countered. "And what part of your brain made you think you could stop a bullet."

"The same part of your brain that made the deal so I could go to the hospital then stay behind to see it through." Sam shook his head. "And I must say thinking of Mark Gottfried was a godsend. He came by and is developing a documentary on gun control."

"Sam, Mark Gottfried was the gunman's choice."

"Oh."

There was a commotion in the hall then the door opened. "Josh, when you weren't in your room I figured this must be where you were."

"Mr. President." Josh struggled to his feet.

"Sit, sit, sit." The President pulled up a chair. "I wanted to come earlier but Ron wanted to wait until things calmed down."

"That and the doctors probably wanted to be sure both of you could survive a visit." Leo entered and closed the door behind him. "I'm here to be sure he leaves before he sends you both into a relapse."

"Leo." He recognized the ploy. "Both of you gave us a scare but you did well."

"Thank you sir." They chorused.

"Josh, this is the second time you've been through this. One more time and you're fired." The President wagged a finger at him. "Do I make myself clear."

"Yes sir." He smiled. "But may I say, in my own defense neither time was my fault."

"You can say all you want, the rule stands." He turned his attention to Josh's cohort. "And Sam, I don't want you following Josh's example. One more time and you are fired."

"But sir, this was only my first time." He protested. "You gave Josh three chances. This is unfair."

"One advantage to being the President, I can set the rules." His face changed. "Seriously fellas, I was never so happy as the moment I heard you were both safe. You are some of the best and brightest and it would be a great loss to this administration and to me if we were to lose either of you."

The President stood. He reached over the rail and took Sam's hand favoring him with one of his smiles that meant all was right with the world. "Sam, I'm not rushing but the sooner you get back to work the less likely Toby will run off Bonnie and Ginger."

"Yes sir."

"Josh." He tried to stand but the President placed an hand on his shoulder. "Stay out of trouble."

"Sam gets hurry back to work, I get stay out of trouble?"

"Yeah, that's about it." He patted Josh on the back. "After all, who was it that got shot in the ass."

"Hip, it was the hip."

"Whatever, take care both of you."

Leo followed the President into the hall. "You've been holding that in for a long time."

"I have." He laughed. "I had to order Toby, CJ, and Donna not to use it and it was worth it."

++++++++++

Josh finished pulling on his sweat pants. He was still stiff and sore but after four days in the hospital he was ready to go home. There was a soft knock on his door. "Sam, hey you're up!"

"I was told it was time to get mobile." He moved slowly but it felt good to be standing. "They say I'll probably go home in a couple of days."

There was a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking. Josh froze. His heart started racing and he recognized the sick feeling from before.

"Josh, what's wrong." Sam reached out and touched him.

"Nothing." Josh shook his head. " No, not nothing."

"Josh?"

"Sam, sit down." He waited and made himself comfortable on the bed. "Things are already happening like before."

"Post Traumatic.."

"Stress Disorder." Josh finished for him. "I recognize the signs and have an appointment with Stanley next week."

His mind flashed to their first meeting and the irony. 'I was so hoping we would have a second date.'

"At some point in time it might be a good idea for you to see him too. Believe me, you do not want to try to go through it alone."

"So instead I get to go through it with you?" Sam shook his head. "Josh, what makes you think I'm going to go through it at all?"

"Sam, don't try to talk your way out of this. I know what I'm going through again and it scares me. It scares me almost as much as getting shot." Josh looked away.

"Josh?" Sam's voice was soft.

"Did they tell you what happened?"

"No."

"He had me. I mean he had me on my knees in front of him with a gun to my head." Josh stared at his hands and felt the tears coming. "I was a dead man and Sam I didn't want to die, not like that. It was going to be an execution and as far as I knew it was live and in living color. I didn't want the nation, my friends, I didn't want you to see me die like that."

Moisture streaked his cheeks as he continued. "There was glass breaking. The bullet that killed him shattered the window and that saved my life. The glass broke, he reacted and his gun was no longer pointing at my brain when it went off."

"It's okay Josh."

"Damn it Sam, it's not okay." He got off the bed a little too fast and had to hold on to the mattress for support.

Sam struggled to get up and placed his arms around Josh. "Hey, careful, neither one of us is in any shape to get you off the floor."

"Don't you see, I've cheated death twice and I can't help but think the third time it will win." Josh looked desperate. "The third time is out there waiting, and the next time I hear breaking glass it might be the bullet aimed at me. Or worse, it could hit some schmuck who was unlucky enough to call me friend."

"Or it could just be breaking glass." Sam could feel Josh holding him tighter and tried to ignore the pain but it was too much. "Josh, you gotta let go buddy."

"I can't forget."

"No, I mean let go of me, you're squeezing too tight."

He let go like he was holding a hot potato. "Oh, god Sam, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sam touched his ribs. "I need to sit down."

Josh helped him back to the chair. "Should I call the nurse?"

"No, just give me a second." Sam took a few shallow breaths. "You can't think any of this was your fault, the guy was a ticking time bomb and we just happened to be there when he went off."

"But it was my..."

"Josh." Sam cut him off. "I won't let you sit there and blame yourself for what happened. We're friends and I always want to count you as a friend until the day I die. If that day is in ten, twenty, or thirty years or tomorrow I will consider myself one hell of a lucky guy."

"You can't mean that."

"But I do and I'll see Stanley if it will ease your mind." Sam smiled. "But I will not drive your car because you are anal retentive when it comes to your car."

++++++++

Josh was at his desk when there was a soft knock on his door. He looked up from the brief he'd been reading. "Stanley, what's up?"

"Nothing much." He looked around the office. "So this is where you play."

"Where I work, you know, doing that serious work of the executive branch of government."

"Yeah, whatever. I was in the neighborhood and thought you could buy me a cup of coffee."

"Sure, want to see if Sam can join us?"

"Okay." He followed Josh through the halls and stopped at Sam's office. "So Sam, this is where you work."

"Whoa, I play and Sam works?"

"Yeah, get over it." He shook Sam's hand. "Josh was about to buy us a cup of coffee. Care to join us?"

"Lead on."

They made their way to the near-deserted mess and sat down.

"So, Josh, how's your head."

"As good as ever." He knew how to play along.

"That bad." Stanley smiled. "Sam, how about you?"

"Better." He looked down at his cup. "Better, I think."

"Good." He sipped his coffee. "Just checking. But really guys I wanted to let you know business is good enough without the two of you getting into any more trouble."

"Stanley, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I was in the neighborhood for some meetings and had some time to kill so I had to stop by and see you guys." He finished his coffee and looked at his watch. "Well, this was nice but I need to go. Stay out of trouble, okay?"

He left the two of them sitting in the mess.

"Sam."

"Mmmm."

"You never said how your meeting went with Stanley."

"It was hard." He looked away. "I agreed never to play Superman again."

"That's a relief."

"No Josh, it was hard to accept." He looked intense. "I couldn't fix everything. I couldn't fix my parent's marriage, I can't force people to listen to reason."

"Sam, you try. You fight the fights. You win some and you lose some." He reached out but Sam pulled back.

"I thought about quitting." He smiled. "I told Stanley and he said I wouldn't. He was right. If I quit they win."

"They?"

"All the people I haven't convinced." Sam leaned back. "I managed to convince Ainsley maybe it really is the guns I hate although she did point out that neither a five day waiting period or any of the proposed legislation on gun control would have stopped the guy from owning his gun."

"Ainsley caved?"

"Well, not really but sort of."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said if it were up to her she would never have let the guy own a gun."

"So, she didn't like the guy who owned the gun?"

Sam smiled. "Yes, and I've reminded her of that every chance I get."

+++++++

Stanley crossed the street and entered the conference room. His assistant was already there with his client. "Mr. Gottfried, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting."

+++++++


End file.
